Family It Up!
by DarkDia
Summary: When Deuce's sister comes into town to go to school with gang, of curse everyone one wants to meet her. Her name is Nicolette "Nicki" Tamaria Martinez and she hides some very funny secrets about her twin brother, Deuce. Will the gang like Nicki? R&R!


**Ashiko: Hi guys, this is my first Shake It Up fic. Hope you enjoy it!**

_CeCe's Pov_

I closed my locker and almost dropped all my books. It was the end of the day on Friday and as you can imagine, it was REALLY hectic. Rocky ran up to me all excited about something.

"CeCe, CeCe! Guess what? I'm going to get some muffins on the corner next to our apartments! Wanna come?" she asked. Those muffins always made Rocky excited.

"Uhh, Maybe." I replied, shoving my several million ton math book in my backpack. Suddenly, Deuce walked around the corner, texting rapidly on his cell phone while also trying to talk to Dina at the same time.

"CeCe, would you tell him that he can't talk AND text at the same time?" Dina exploded. Deuce put his phone away.

"That was my sister. She said she got my parents to let you over for dinner!" Deuce said.

"Woah, you have a sister? I wanna meet her!" Ty said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Why is MY locker the one that everyone is hanging around?" I asked when suddenly, Flynn walked around the corner with my mom. "Mom! Why are you here?" I asked.

"I have a bank robbery I have to get to and I can't take Flynn. You take him. See ya, sucker!" my mom yelled before running away.

"Oh, so mature, mom!" I yelled at her. I grabbed Flynn by his collar and held him so he couldn't run away.

"You honestly want to meet my sister?" Deuce asked.

"Is she hot?" Flynn chimed in, resulting in him getting a smack on the head from the one and only, me.

"Dude, I'm not going to answer that. She's my sister!" Deuce exclaimed, shivering. "But if you want to meet her, I'll tell her to come to the… where should I tell her to come?" Deuce asked. Everyone looked at me.

"Well, I say we go to the mall! But, that's too casual. Let's go to my apartment!" I said. "You know, so I can watch Flynn." I yanked on his shirt collar.

"No! Let's go to the mall!" Flynn insisted.

"Alright, I'll call her and tell her to meet us there. You guys wanna meet at a restaurant? I'm hungry." Deuce said.

"We'll meet her at that fast food restaurant that's in the mall." Rocky chimed in.

"Alright! It's set, so let's go meet Deuce's sister!" I said, slamming the locker next to mine and walking down the hallway with Flynn.

_Rocky's Pov {At the mall}_

I sat on a bench next to CeCe, Flynn and Dina while Ty and Deuce sat on the rails. We were waiting for Deuce's sister to arrive.

"AGG! WHERE IS SHE!" Deuce yelled.

"Relax, Deuce. I'm right here." A voice said. Ty and Deuce fell off the bench railings, while CeCe, Flynn, Dina and I stood up and turned around. The source of the voice was a tall, dark skinned girl. Her long, black hair had been tied up and her eyes were brown. She was smiling and she held several shopping bags.

"I thought you'd never make it!" Deuce said as he hugged her. She giggled and put the shopping bags down.

"I'm Nicki Martinez, Deuce's sister. No, no, don't tell me! Let me guess!" she said and stood in front of us. "I'm guessing your Dina!" she said to Dina.

"Nice to meet 'cha." Dina said and Nicki handed her a shopping bag. "What's this?" Dina asked.

"Just open it!" Nicki giggled. Dina stuck her hand in the bag and pulled out a pair of fancy purple and yellow headphones.

"Oh my gosh! Where'd you get these?" Dina asked excitedly.

"I have… connections." Nicki said. She moved so she was in front of Ty. "I'm guessing you're Ty." She giggled.

"You got that right, baby." Ty said. She giggled again and gave him his bag. Ty reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of expensive sneakers. "Sweet! These are awesome!" Ty exclaimed. She moved a little so she was in front of Flynn and CeCe. She bent down so she was Flynn's height.

"Oh! You're Flynn aren't you? Oh, you're so cute!" she hugged Flynn. She gave him a small bag and Flynn desperately reached into the bag. He pulled out a video game with zombies on the front.

"Zombie Killer 5! Thanks, Deuce's sister!" Flynn exclaimed. Nicki laughed and moved on to CeCe.

"Uhhh…. Wait, don't tell me… red hair… little brother…. You're CeCe!" Nicki exclaimed. She handed CeCe a bag and CeCe reached in and pulled out a pair of silver boots.

"Oh my gosh, these are so cute!" CeCe exclaimed and Nicki moved so we were face to face.

"So you must be Rocky." She said, handing me a purple gift bag. I opened it to find a super cute pink beret.

"Oh! This is so cute!" I squealed.

"You're welcome, Rocky." She said, hugging me. "So.. you guys hungry? Let's get some pizza." She said, standing up and walking towards the restaurant.

"Dude, you have a hot sister!" Ty said to Deuce who just shuddered.

When we walked inside, we were waiting to be attended to. Then, someone walked in, a certain someone I really didn't want to see. Another walked in, following the other and I had a feeling this lunch had just gotten rank.

**Ashiko: I'm stopping there! Who are these somebodies Rocky doesn't want to see? Review! With your guesses.**


End file.
